Underworld: Retaliation
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: This story starts out as the continuance of the Underworld series. It starts just after Underworld: Awakening. This is my prediction on the next movie. I don't own Underworld or any of it's contents. This is strictly fan based. Enjoy!
1. Finding Michael

Selene, Eve, and David are standing on the rooftop of the Antigen building still looking out trying to think of which direction Michael went. Suddenly, Eve sees something through her father's eyes again.

Selene: [Looks at her] What is it?

Eve: I saw him again.

Selene: What exactly did you see?

Eve: I saw a forest. There was a pack of lycans and he was being attacked. I think he's in trouble.

Selene: There's a forest just that direction. [Points] That must be where he's at. Lets go. [Takes her hand and they jump]

David: [Follows] This better be the last time we chase him.

Selene: [Running hand in hand with Eve] Suck it up, David. We need to find him. I've already lost him once. I'm not about to lose him again. And he can't die without at least knowing that we have a daughter together. He needs to know. He DESERVES to know.

David: [Sighs] You're lucky I'm doing this for you. For both of you.

Eve: [Sees something else and comes back out gasping]

Selene: What's wrong?

Eve: He's losing consciousness. He's just a few feet ahead. Just on the other side of the hill.

Selene: [Starts running full speed and stops when she gets to the top of the hill] He better be here. [Hears a familiar roar] Michael?!

Eve: [Changes to her hybrid form and starts charging at the lycans ripping some of them in half and tearing others limb from limb]

Selene: [Helps her]

David: [Also helps and kills the last lycan]

Michael: [Drinks some of the lycan blood and heals up roaring]

Selene: That was a close call.

Michael: [Sensing a familiar smell and pins Selene to the ground growling at her]

Selene: [Struggling to get free from his grip, but then looks him directly in the eyes] Michael? [Hope in her voice]

Michael: [Stops growling and changes back to his human form kissing her passionately]

Selene: [Relaxes her muscles and wraps her legs around his waist deepening the kiss then pulls away and slightly smiles]

Michael: [Relaxes his muscles and slightly smiles back] I've missed you, Selene. [Whispers in her ear]

Selene: [Tears up at his words]

Michael: [Stands up and pulls her up with him] What's wrong?

Selene: [Looks down]

Michael: [Gently uses his finger and pulls her chin up to make her look at him] What's wrong?

Selene: [Just lets her tears fall]

Michael: [Pulls her into a tight comforting hug]

Selene: [Collapses into his strong, warm embrace and just cries into his chest] You have no idea how much I missed you. How much I've needed you. How much I needed to hear your voice and feel your warmth again. And how much I needed to kiss you again. I've been waiting for this for a long time, Michael.

Eve: [Just standing there and watching her parents and is shocked to see Selene break down crying]

Michael: I would hardly call a day a long time.

Selene: I know that's what it feels like. But it's actually been twelve years. It's been more than a decade since we've last touched or kissed. There's someone I want you to meet and she's the proof it's been twelve years. [Looks at Eve] It's ok. He won't hurt you.

Eve: [Walks up to them and looks at Michael] Hi.

Michael: [Still holding Selene, he looks at the girl] Hello. My name's Michael.

Eve: I know who you are. I'm Subject 2.

Michael: [Looks at her confused]

Selene: She doesn't actually have a name. At least not until we give her one anyway.

Michael: [Looks back to his long lost lover] What?

Selene: Michael, I'd like for you to meet... [Takes a deep breath still trying to gather the information herself] our daughter.

Michael: [Looks at Selene completely stunned] What?!

Selene: She's our daughter. Look at her, Michael. She looks like me, but she has your eyes.

Michael: [Looks at her]

Eve: [Looks back at him in hopes he won't hurt her]

Michael: [Lets go of Selene kneeling down to Eve's eye level and opens his arms]

Eve: [Walks into his open arms and hugs him tight]

Michael: [Embraces her and hugs her back]

Eve: [Tears up] I can't believe this is really happening.

Michael: You and me both. [Pulls away from the hug and wipes her tears] But you know what? It's ok. You're safe now. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. Or your mother.

Selene: [Smiles at his words] This will take a little bit to get used to, but I'm glad we're finally all together. We're a family.

Michael: [Stands up picking Eve up and wraps his free arm around Selene's waist pulling her close] The three of us.

Selene: Yes.

David: I'd hate to break up this heart-warming family reunion, but we need to get to the safe house before more lycans show up.

Michael: I'm sorry, who are you?

David: oh, where are my manners? Forgive me. My name is David.

Selene: [Looks at Michael who's confused] He's a vampire. He knows who we are and he helped me to save our daughter from the lycans. He even took us into his coven after we first found her and tried to help protect us. Then he helped us to look for you. He won't betray us. He believes the vampire covens betrayed us, me. Instead of believing what the other vampires say, he actually sees the truth and he only wants to help us. He knows of a safe house not far from here that we can stay in.

Michael: [Looks at David] It's nice to meet you, David. [Puts his hand out to shake it]

David: [Shakes his hand] It's nice to finally meet you too, Michael.

Michael: Thank you for protecting my family.

David: [Nods] It's the least I can do. We should get going before more lycans start to show up.

Michael: [Nods and picks up Selene]

Selene: Michael, I can walk.

Michael: Not today.

Selene: [Wraps her legs around his waist and lays her head on his shoulder]

Michael: [Smiles and follows David]


	2. Sex and Unconditional Love

[Half way to the safe house]

Michael: [Hears something and stops] Wait!

Selene: What is it, Michael?

Michael: [Puts her and Eve down] Get behind me.

[A lycan jumps out of the bushes]

Michael: [Changes into hybrid form and quickly kills it]

David: Lets hurry.

Michael: [Changes back to human form grabbing Selene and Eve and follows David once more]

[At the safe house]

David: [Opens the door] Inside quickly.

Michael: [Takes them inside]

Selene: [Tries to get down]

Michael: [Makes his grip tighter on her and puts Eve down]

Selene: Michael, we're safe now. I'd like to be put down now.

Michael: [Takes her into the big bedroom]

Selene: Michael! [Giggles]

Michael: [Puts her down]

Selene: Oh, now you put me down. Why are we in the bedroom?

Michael: You have some explaining to do.

Selene: About what?

Michael: Our daughter, David, this whole thing. How did we get separated? And why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?

Selene: Michael, I didn't even know. I had no clue I was pregnant. When I first realized she was our daughter, I was just as shocked and surprised as you are right now. If I would've known that I was, I would've been extra careful that night of the purge. Then we would've never been separated. [Tears up]

Michael: [Walks over and hugs her]

Selene: [Hugs him back]

Michael: It's not your fault.

Selene: You're not blaming me?

Michael: No. I just assumed you knew you were pregnant. But when you told me you didn't, I knew it wasn't your fault.

Selene: What's the last thing you remember from that night?

Michael: I was surrounded by humans being shot at and you were running towards me. After that, nothing.

Selene: I was coming for you and one of the humans shot you where you blacked out and you fell in the water. I jumped in after you and tried to wake you up. It wasn't working and someone threw something in the water that blew up and it separated us. That's how we got separated. [Lets a few tears fall thinking about it]

Michael: Then what happened?

Selene: The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and I was frozen. I was thawing out. After I broke free, I realized I was naked.

Michael: That's how I was.

Selene: I found you and freed you. When one of the other prisoners freed me, I thought it was you. Then I was told Subject two and I could see through each other's eyes. And when I confirmed that it was a hybrid that had escaped, I thought it was you because you were the only hybrid I knew existed at the time. I thought this seeing through each other's eyes thing was some newly formed thing between us. Something that linked us to each other in a different way. So from the images I was seeing, I started to follow them hoping they would lead me to you. Then I came to a sewer and I could feel I was being followed. That's when David showed up. He explained a few things and then I seen some lycans run passed us. Two seconds later I got another image and I said your name as I stood up. David followed me and I followed the direction the lycans went shooting them. I looked in the area the lycans were gathering at expecting to find you, but instead, I found this little girl with your eyes that looked like me and was curled up in a ball in the corner just absolutely scared. I was so stunned, I didn't know what to think at first. Then David looked in and asked me if I knew her. Of course I said no and I just kept staring at her. Then David asked what we should do with her and I just said, "Well, I can't leave her here." So we took her with us and some other lycans chased us. We got attacked as I drove with David in the passenger seat and the girl in the back. We stole a van. One of the lycans broke into the back and bit her. She screamed, but then she transformed and ripped the lycan's head in half. I saw it through her eyes as it happened and I looked back to see her transforming back into her human form. I told David to drive and I crawled in the back to check on her. She wasn't healing and then David took us into his coven. The doctor there gave her blood and it was the first time she fed. She never fed in her life before that! Then when I looked at her eyes, I was so shocked, I almost couldn't believe it. That's when I realized she was our daughter and I knew I had to protect her at all costs. She rested some and I took some private time to think. I thought about the night of the purge and what happened to you. I cried and I thought you might be dead. My heart was so broken, I didn't know what else to think. I thought I was going to end up finishing raising our daughter on my own and I had no clue how to be a mother. But then lycans showed up and attacked us. Although, I went to check on the girl first and when I walked in, she was cutting her arm and watching it heal. I sat down and took the thing from her. Then we started having a conversation. She started it.

Eve: [Walks in] Sorry. I came to see if everything was ok. Then I heard Mom talking and eavesdropped.

Michael: Your mother was just explaining what happened. So what of that conversation? [Telling Selene to continue]

Eve: I told her she was cold as one already dead.

Selene: Then I told her about you and explained that my heart wasn't cold, it was broken. And I apologized.

Eve: That's when we were attacked. [Leaves]

Selene: It didn't go as planned and the lycans took her. David's father went off on me for bringing her there and he handed her over to the lycans. I wasn't in time to save her and I went off on Thomas. David's father. David was killed and I revived him. Then I took off and went to save our daughter. Throughout it, I found you frozen and freed you. So I went to save her then. David showed up and helped. After we killed the last of them, I came to get you and you were gone. Then she saw through your eyes and said you were on the roof. So we went up there and again you were gone. We stayed up there trying to figure out which direction you might have went. Then she saw through your eyes again and we came after you. We found you and saved you. Now that brings us to here.

Michael: Wow! [Doesn't know what to say]

Selene: [Pulls away] Wow? That's all you can say?! Wow!?

Michael: Selene, I don't know what to say.

Selene: How about apologizing for putting me through HELL!? Tell me you love me as much as I love you!

Michael: Selene, calm down.

Selene: I have been through HELL and PAIN and HEARTACHE TOO MANY times, MICHAEL! So don't give me your FUCKING BULLSHIT! [Tears are streaming down her face like a never ending river]

Michael: [Pulls her into a comforting tight hug and rubs her back] Shhhhhhhhhhhhh. I know. You've been through a lot. Especially the last two days.

Selene: [Bawling and screaming from her pain and heartache] You have NO FUCKING CLUE what I've been through!

Michael: [Pulls away from the hug and kisses her as deeply and passionately as he can]

Selene: [Still has tears streaming down her face, but stops screaming and kisses back with the same amount of depth and passion]

Michael: [Pulls her closer and starts to take off her coat]

Selene: [Heart skips a beat and beats faster and slower at the same time and she takes off his coat]

Michael: [Slips off her corset]

Selene: [Pulls away and looks deep in his eyes the same exact way she had the first time they made love together]

Michael: [Looks back in hers and pulls down the zipper to her suit carefully slipping it off]

Selene: [Pulls him into another passionate kiss and slips off his pants]

Michael: [Takes off his boxers and gently lays her on the bed not breaking the kiss]

Selene: [Deepens it and spreads her smooth, slender legs apart just enough to make an invite]

Michael: [Pulls away from the kiss and kisses a spot on the side of her neck as he slowly enters her]

Selene: [Makes a soft moan and starts breathing heavily]

Michael: [Whispers] Would you like me to stop?

Selene: [Opens her legs a little wider for more of an invite and whispers back] What does it seem like to you?

Michael: [Smiles and kisses her again going in deeper]

Selene: [Letting him explore a little and letting herself enjoy it for a minute then opens her legs the rest of the way]

Michael: [Slams into her hard]

Selene: [Starts going into her orgasm]

Michael: [Pulls away from the kiss and kisses her jawline thrusting]

Selene: [Screams in pleasure and flips them over meeting his thrusts and riding him] Oh, GOD! YES!

Michael: SHIT! SELENE! FUCK! YES!

Selene: [Climaxes and she stiffens for a few seconds]

Michael: [Flips them over again and thrusts faster]

Selene: OH, MICHAEL! FUCK! YES! GOD! FUCK! SHIT! OH, GOD! MICHAEL! [Half way through her second orgasm]

Michael: [Thrusts faster and harder and kisses her again]

Selene: [Continues to meet his thrusts and scream in pleasure]

[With Eve and David]

Eve: [Hears her parents screaming and moaning] What are they doing?

David: Ummm... I think you should let them explain it to you. It's not really something we should discuss. Your parents should discuss it with you. You know, you're lucky your parents are who they are. They're really good people.

Eve: I wish I knew their past.

David: They'll tell you when they're ready. Don't worry.

[Back with Selene and Michael]

Selene: [About to reach her climax to her fourth orgasm]

Michael: [Also about to climax] Oh, SELENE! [Climaxes and stiffens]

Selene: FUCK, MICHAEL! [Climaxes as well and collapses onto her back] WOW!

Michael: [Rolls off of her] You can say that again. What brought that on?

Selene: I have no clue, but whatever it was, it's always welcome again. [Smiles]

Michael: I'm with you there. [Smiles] Come here.

Selene: You know, you're the only person I can't hide my true feelings from. You're the first person to make me smile in centuries. I can't even remember the last time I smiled. I mean really smiled. I still can't even figure out what attracted me to you. All I know is that...and it's hard for me to say this because it's the one thing that always got my heart broken, but all I know is that I...I...I l...l...l...l...l...love you.

Michael: I love you too, Selene. [Moves a piece of hair out of her face] My love for you will never die. I promise.

Selene: How do you know?

Michael: Because my love for you grows stronger everyday. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone. I love you more than I did Samantha.

Selene: [Frowns] Michael, I thought we agreed to never bring her up again or even mention her name again.

Michael: I know, but I had to this time because of the subject we were on. So just listen.

Selene: No. I don't want to hear it.

Michael: Selene, just listen to me.

Selene: No. I said I don't want to hear it.

Michael: Babe, just listen. Please?

Selene: [Surprised that he called her Babe and just looks at him] Did you just...call me, Babe?

Michael: You caught that, huh?

Selene: Yes.

Michael: That's only one of many names I've got for you.

Selene: Ok. You have my attention now. What other names do you have for me?

Michael: Babe, [Pecks her on the lips] Baby, [Does it again] Hunny, [Does it again] Sexy, [Does it again] Beautiful, [Does it again] My Love. [Does it again for the last time]

Selene: [Smiles and giggles] Any others?

Michael: Just one. Lene.

Selene: [Pecks him on the lips] I love them all. Especially the last one. It has a neat little ring to it.

Michael: I love you more than life itself.

Selene: [Tears up happy] You really mean that?

Michael: Of course I do, My Love. Since when do I say anything to you I don't mean?

Selene: [Thinks] I can't think of any.

Michael: Exactly. That just proved it.

Selene: I love you so much, Michael. When I'm with you, it's like nothing else even matters. Not the lycans, not the other vampires, not the humans. It's like we're the only two people on the planet. I feel like I can be myself. My TRUE self. No other man can make me feel the way you do. You melted the walls I built around my heart to protect it. You make me feel alive. You make me feel like...like a human again. That's one thing I never thought I'd be able to feel again.


	3. Names, Past, and A Future Family

Eve: [Knocks on the door]

Michael: [Looks towards the door] Who is it?

Eve: Subject two.

Michael: [Looks to Selene to make sure it's ok]

Selene: [Nods]

Michael: Come in.

Eve: [Walks in] Mom, have you been crying? [Looks at her concerned]

Selene: [Knows she can't hide the truth and she wants her daughter to know the woman behind the steel mask death dealer] I'd hate to admit it, but yeah. I've never really been good with feelings, but I was never able to hide anything I truly felt from your father. He saw right through my "coldness" or "icy heart" if you will, from day one. The day we met. [Pats the spot next to her on the bed] Come sit down.

Eve: [Does so without hesitation]

Selene: Before we talk, we need to give you a name. A real name. Like your father and I.

Eve: [Smiles] Well?

Selene: [Thinks for a minute] Ok, I think I have one. [Whispers it into Michael's ear that only he can hear]

Michael: [Smiles] I like it. That's a good idea.

Eve: [Looks at them confused] What's a good idea?

Michael/Selene: [Look at her smiling]

Selene: What do you think about the name Eve?

Eve: [Thinks for a second then smiles] I like it.

Michael/Selene: Good.

Selene: That'll be your first name. Then I figured Cecelia for your middle name.

Eve: I like it. Eve Cecelia... [Pauses and looks at them for an answer] What's the last name?

"Corvin." Selene and Michael said in unison.

Selene: [Looks at Michael and blushes lightly]

Michael: [Looks at her astonished] Is that...a blush?

Selene: [Blushes more]

Michael: Selene Alexandra, are you blushing? The death dealer that never shows emotion of being happy suddenly blushes?!

Selene: [Hides her face in her hands] Yes. [Tone just barely above a whisper]

Michael: [Chuckles] It makes you glow. You're even more beautiful.

Selene: [Blushes even more] Shut up, Michael.

Michael: [Chuckles again and forcefully makes her put her hands down] I like this side of you. Even more so than the other side.

Selene: [Blushes more and her face stiffens indicating she can't blush any more than that and has reached her limit] Stop it.

Eve: [Bursts out laughing]

Selene: [Knows why she's laughing and slaps her arm playfully] Shut up.

Eve: Ow! [Rubs the spot on her arm where she was slapped] Sorry. I couldn't help it. It was funny.

Selene: God, you're more like your father than you realize.

Michael: I hope that's a good thing. [Kisses her on the forehead]

Selene: [Looks at him] Of course it's a good thing. The only thing she has of mine are my instincts.

Michael: Physically, she has your face shape, lips, ears, and hair.

Selene: [Looks at their daughter and smiles]

Eve: [Playing with her fingers and staring into space waiting]

Selene: [Whispers] Our little girl. OUR daughter. It's almost unbelievable. Twelve years ago, having kids was the last thing that ever crossed my mind. Given the war and everything else we were going through, I hadn't even considered the possibility.

Michael: [Whispers back] I know. I feel the same way. Although I did kind of think about the possibility of maybe having kids in the future.

Selene: [Looks at him a little shocked] What?! [Talking in her normal tone now] Why didn't you tell me you were starting to think about that?

Michael: I wasn't sure how to bring it up given the circumstances we were in. Are you mad at me?

Selene: [Sighs] No. Just a little shocked is all. I mean, I'm still trying to gather how THIS all happened. I don't even remember giving birth. How was she born without me even being aware? How did I end up pregnant in the first place?

Michael: Selene, are you resenting having Eve? [A bit surprised about her last question]

Selene: What?! No! Not at all. Why would you even think that I resent our daughter? Even for a minute.

Michael: It's just, your last question about you know what.

Selene: [Realizes what he means] Oh! No! That's not what I meant by that. I just meant, did it happen when we, well, you know what or did the lycans that captured us do the alternative thing?

Michael: Selene, if you were pregnant before the capture like you said earlier, Eve is a product of us. Created by the love we have for each other. Not by some experiment the lycans did.

Selene: [Relaxes a little] If I really was pregnant during the purge, I would've had to have been at least twenty weeks along. Twenty-four weeks at most. If I was any less than twenty weeks, she wouldn't have survived. But it still doesn't make any sense to how I could've been pregnant in the first place due to the fact that I had no symptoms. I mean there was no morning sickness, no swollen breasts or feet, no missed period, no NOTHING. I didn't even get the pregnant belly. Not one sign to indicate I was pregnant. Not even fatigue. How's that even possible?

Michael: I don't know. But sometimes, things like this just happen.

Selene: How was she born a healthy baby given I had no prenatal care?

Michael: It was probably due to the fact that you're so physically active all the time, it wasn't really needed.

Selene: Oh. I wish I could take it all back. Go back to the day she was born and actually have the experience of going through labor and giving birth. Know what it's like to hear her first cry and hold her for the first time in my arms. Know what it's like to have her tiny little hand wrap around the tip of my finger. To hear her first word and laugh. To see her smile at me for the first time and know that no matter what happened, we would always love and protect her and to know that she would always love us just the same. And just to see what beautiful being was created by our love for each other, knowing that no matter what sins we had done, no matter how many, we knew somewhere down the line we had to have done something right because we were blessed with the one thing we never thought possible.

Michael: [Pulls her into his lap and just holds her] I know, My Love. I know.

Selene: [Tears up thinking about it] And now that it's happened like this. Knowing that she was born and ripped apart from her mother, me, at birth and grew up not knowing who I was or even who you were, makes me want to kill every last lycan on the planet left until they truly are extinct. Every child needs it's mother no matter what. No child should have to go through the pain of growing up not knowing who their parents are and never living a normal childhood. Our baby is twelve years old and yet she only has the knowledge of that of a two year old. She was ripped of the childhood she needed to learn to properly grow and develop as she got older. She was mistreated as a real life person. She was treated like an animal and not like a person. She needs to be taught of the world and cared for like a toddler. There are a few things that she has that are normal for her age and can be treated as such, but the rest is up to us to teach her. She naturally knows how to fight based on genetics and instincts, so that can be treated normally as well. We just need to teach her more defensive skills and help her improve her fighting skills by training her and teaching her how to use weapons.

Michael: Agreed.

Eve: [Was eavesdropping and looks at them] What about hunting?

Selene: Yes. That too, but we'll start with the easier things first. We'll start out by teaching you to read and write. That'll be our first task.

Eve: Ok. When do we start?

Selene: Well, since we just reunited as a family and are still kind of getting to know each other, we'll start next week. That way we have some time just to get used to being around each other all the time and getting used to the new living arrangement.

Eve: Ok.

Michael: It's getting really late and we've all had a long hard day. We all need to get some rest. Eve, do you want to sleep in the other room by yourself or in here with us?

Eve: In here. I've always been by myself.

Selene: [Lays on the other side of the bed across from Michael and they leave a spot in the middle open for Eve] Come on. Hop in.

Eve: Between you two?

Selene: [Nods] Yes. Come on. It's alright. We don't bite.

Eve: [Crawls in the bed between her parents and cuddles into her mother's embrace]

Selene: [Surprised by the cuddle, but is happy that her daughter's not afraid to come to her for anything and wraps her arms protectively around her waist] Good nite, My Baby. [Kisses the top of her head]

Michael: [Gets pulled into the family cuddle by Eve and he wraps his arms protectively around both her waist and Selene's waist and kisses the top of Eve's head just as Selene had done] Good nite, Angel.

Eve: [Smiles liking the feeling of being safe for the first time in her life] Good nite. [Yawns and falls asleep]


	4. Confessions and A New Family

Michael: [Whispers] Hey, Selene?

Selene: [Looks at him] Yeah? [Whispering back]

Michael: You know I love you, right?

Selene: [Whispering giggle] Of course. I love you too, Michael.

Michael: [Intertwines his fingers with hers using their hands they have layed across Eve's torso] Forever.

Selene: Forever. [Smiles]

Michael: [Returns the smile]

Selene: You know, you're the first person I've loved in over six hundred years. Love is something I never thought I'd be able to feel again. I thought humanity was something I lost decades ago. After the loss of my family and after I was turned, I vowed to myself that I would never let anyone get close to me again. Never allow myself to get emotionally attached to anyone ever again because I knew if I did, that I wouldn't be able to bare the loss of them again. I wouldn't be able to bare that pain again. So I went out to get justice and vowed to avenge my family. I sealed my heart to human emotions and did exactly that. I stayed that way for six hundred years. Then you came in the picture. You came into my life and skrewed it all up. You skrewed up what I had worked so hard for those six hundred years to do. I don't know what it was about you, but something about you made me question everything. Then out of nowhere, you saved my life. It was then, that I realized I could only repay you by returning the favor. Then something about you made me feel like I could tell you anything. Including things I never told anyone else before. You kissed me and that's when I started to feel something I thought I had lost decades ago, again. I wasn't for sure at first, but then when I realized what it was I was starting to feel again, I tried to deny it. I hated the feeling and I hated myself.

Michael: What changed your mind?

Selene: My heart. After a little while, I realized I couldn't deny it anymore and I had to let myself feel it. I had to allow myself to succome to it. Let somebody into my heart again. I didn't realize it though until Viktor told me to kill you. When he said that, I realized I couldn't. That if I had, I'd be killing myself too. So I came and I saved you again.

Michael: The second time. By biting me. The first attempt failed.

Selene: That's because of Kraven. [Clenches her teeth as she says his name]

Michael: [Lightly squeezes her hand] Hey, it's ok. Relax. We don't have to worry about him anymore. He's dead. Markus killed him and you killed Markus. We don't have to worry about either of them anymore. So relax.

Selene: [Slightly smiles] Good nite, Michael.

Michael: [Lets go of her hand and gets up]

Selene: [Frowns] What are you doing?

Michael: Help me move Eve over.

Selene: Why?

Michael: Just do it.

Selene: [Helps him move Eve over]

Michael: [Walks over to the other side and gets in bed behind her]

Selene: [Smiles] I guess I'm the sandwich now.

Michael: [Whispering chuckle] I guess you are.

Selene: [Turns herself to face him] Hi.

Michael: [Moves a loose piece of hair from her face] Hi.

Selene: [Lightly brushes her lips against his]

Michael: [Gently tugs on her upper lip with his teeth]

Selene: [Parts her lips slightly]

Michael: [Pulls her closer and kisses her softly]

Selene: [Kisses back then pulls away] I love you.

Michael: I love you too, Selene. [Kisses her on the forehead]

Selene: [Lays her head on his chest and cuddles into him] Good nite, My Love.

Michael: Good nite, Babe.

Selene: [Falls asleep]

Michael: [Watches her sleep until he drifts to sleep himself]

* * *

It's the next morning and David is already awake. He didn't sleep because he decided to patrol the safe house and make sure no lycans found them.

Eve: [Wakes up] *That's my first good dream. I liked it.* Mom? Dad?

Selene: [Groans]

Eve: [Looks to her left and sees her parents still sleeping] Aww. *I'd hate to wake her, but I'm hungry and I don't know where to get blood in this place.* [Whispers] Mom...

Selene: [Doesn't move and groans again]

Eve: [Lightly shakes her and whispers again] Mom, where's the blood stored?

Selene: [Groans again, but opens her eyes and looks at her] What? [Mumbles]

Eve: [Whispers] Where's the blood stored in this place?

Selene: [Mumbles] There should be some in the fridge.

Eve: [Whispers] Thank you. [Gets up and goes to the kitchen]

Selene: [Groans again and falls back to sleep]

[Four hours later]

Selene: [Wakes up]

Michael: Good morning. Or should I say good afternoon.

Selene: [Looks at him and smiles] Hi. [Pecks him on the lips] How long have you been awake?

Michael: About two hours.

Selene: Why didn't you wake me?

Michael: I enjoy watching you sleep. You looked peaceful and so I didn't want to wake you up. Besides, I was afraid if I had, that you'd be pissed.

Selene: [Giggles] You won't know until you try.

Michael: I was thinking we should find a place to settle down.

Selene: You mean like a permanent residence?

Michael: Yes. How would you like to live a normal life? Well, at least as normal as possible.

Selene: I would LOVE to. Our only problem, we don't age.

Michael: Well, we could be in a permanent residence for about ten years. Then we'll have to move again. But at least it'll work for a while.

Selene: Alright. But where will we start? We don't have any money.

Michael: Do you remember the story I told you about my grandfather I stayed with one summer?

Selene: Yeah.

Michael: When he died, he left his house to me. The house is paid off. We don't have to live there, but if that's the case, we can sell it. It's worth a lot, so it'll give us enough to buy a place that's decent.

Selene: I like that idea. But what about Eve? Are we gonna home school her or enroll her in public school?

Michael: Well, if we want to live as normal of a life as possible, I think it's best we enroll her in public school. Plus that'll give US time to ourselves.

Selene: [Smiles] That sounds wonderful. And romantic in a way. [Pecks him on the lips]

Michael: [Smiles] Shall we get something to eat and get started?

Selene: Ok.

Michael: [Gets up and pulls her up]

Selene: [Links her arm with his and he kisses her shoulder] Come on. [Walks out to the kitchen with their arms linked] Good afternoon, Eve, David.

David/Eve: Hey. What's up?

Selene: Well, we've decided to try and live normal lives. As normal as possible anyway.

Eve: You mean it?! [Excited]

Michael: Yes.

Eve: AH! [Screams in excitement getting up and hugs her parents tight] Thank you.

Selene: [Giggles]

Michael: [Chuckles] You're welcome.

Eve: [Lets go] Where we going first?

Michael: Well, first I'm going to sell the house my grandfather left me. Then we'll use that money to buy a place in the U.S.

David: I guess that means I should go back.

Michael: Nonsense.

Selene: You'll come with us.

David: What?!

Selene: David, you're a part of our coven now. You HELPED to save our daughter. More than once. It's the least we can do. Besides, your father doesn't treat you like he should. He doesn't even listen to you. Honestly, from where I stand, he's no better than Kraven, Viktor, or even Markus. Thomas handed Eve over to the lycans and he had no respect for either of us. He was gonna let Eve die. You didn't. You protected her and even me. You protected us like we were family. You've earned not only our respect, but also our trust.

Michael: Selene's right, David. You've earned more than we can give. You care for us like family, we do the same. You're like the little brother I never had, but always wanted.

David: Thank you. I'd be glad to join your coven.

Selene: Good. Then it's settled. Lets get started.


	5. Selling The House and Shopping

Selene and Michael eat their blood and then they head to a real estate company. At the company building, Selene went in with Michael while David stood outside with Eve.

[With Selene and Michael]

Michael: I would like to sell my grandfather's house please.

Real Estate Lady: Tell me the address.

Michael: 4867 N. Rosemary Rd. Budapest, France 9310.

Real Estate Lady: [Types it in the computer] Ok. It's all set. It's worth $67,000,000.00.

Selene: [Looks at Michael completely stunned] We could live anywhere with that kind of money.

Michael: [Chuckles] I told you it was worth a lot.

Selene: Sixty-seven million dollars? We're rich! That's more than the cost of the manor I lived in.

Real Estate Lady: [Hands Michael the money] Here you are. We'll sell it as soon as possible.

Michael: Thank you. [Leads Selene outside where Eve and David waited] Sixty-seven million was what we got for it.

Eve: [Faints at the news too excited and shocked]

Selene: Oh my! [Catches her before she hits the ground and picks her up]

Michael: Want me to take her?

Selene: No. It's ok. I got her. Lets go shopping for some clothes. Eve really needs some because she has blood all over these white pajamas the lycans gave her. Plus, it's all she has.

Michael: [Nods and leads them to a clothing store near by]

* * *

[At the clothing store]

Eve: [Stirs and wakes up] Mom?

Selene: [Looks at her] Oh good. You're awake. We're clothes shopping. Mostly for you, but we could use some too. [Puts her down]

Eve: [Walks in and runs straight to her size with Selene behind]

Selene: Pick whatever you like. We're rich.

Eve: [Smiles and picks a few dresses, skirts, jeans, shirts, shoes, underwear, and bras]

Selene: [Giggles at all the different styles she chose and leads her to the dressing room] Want me to come in with you?

Eve: Yes please.

Selene: [Walks in and they go in the largest one available] Alright, try something on. Create your own outfits.

Eve: Do I take these clothes off?

Selene: [Giggles] Of course. You have to.

Eve: [Takes off her clothes] I don't know how to put a bra on. I've never worn one before.

Selene: [Helps her put a bra on] There you go. Now try an outfit on.

Eve: [Puts on a red and black knee-length cotton pencil skirt and a white tank top with a black t-shirt length shrug] What do you think?

Selene: You look beautiful, Sweetheart. Try the rest on and see what you like and what you don't like. Whatever you like on, we'll buy.

Eve: Ok. [Tries the rest on and finds fifteen outfits out of twenty she likes] These fifteen are the ones I want.

Selene: Ok. [Takes the tag off the bra she has on and lets her put an outfit on for change taking the tags off of them as well]

Eve: Lets go! [Takes the five outfits she didn't like and hands them to the worker heading out]

* * *

After getting clothes for Selene and finding the boys, they paid for the clothes and left.

Eve: I love this so far. [Saying to no one in particular]

Selene: [Laughs] Come on. Lets get a boat and leave this place.

Michael: [Leads them to Pier 9 and pays for a boat rental]

Eve: [Gets on behind her parents followed by David] Where do we sleep?

Selene: Come on. I'll show you. [Leads her down the stairs and to a room with a king size bed] In here will be you, me, and your father. The room across from us will be David's. Since David's driving first, the three of us can sleep.

Michael: [Walks in five minutes later seeing his lover and daughter already asleep and smiles getting into bed behind Selene]

Selene: [Wakes up from feeling the bed move and turns around] Oh, hey. [Whispers]

Michael: [Whispers] Hey. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.

Selene: It's ok. It was only five minutes. [Lays her head on his chest] It's better this way anyway.

Michael: [Kisses her on the forehead] Love you, Lene.

Selene: I love you too, Michael. [Falls asleep]


	6. US and Meeting Family

Eve: [Wakes at the crack of dawn] Mama?

Selene: [Wakes to her daughter's mumble and looks at her] Hey, Sweetheart. You ok?

Eve: [Nods] I slept good.

Selene: Oh good. I'm glad. So no nightmares?

Eve: No. Just good dreams about the future with you, Daddy, and David.

Selene: Good. I'm happy to hear that.

Michael: [Wakes at the sound of his two girls talking] Morning.

Eve/Selene: [Look at him]

Eve: Hey, Daddy.

Michael: Hey, Sweetheart. [Looks at Selene] Any nightmares?

Selene: [Shakes her head] No. We just had that conversation. She said it was just good dreams about the future with us and David.

Michael: [Looks back at their little girl] I'm glad to hear that. I don't want our little girl having nightmares all her life.

Eve: [Giggles] I'm not little anymore, Daddy.

Michael: [Chuckles] I know, but you'll always be our little girl. No matter how old you are.

Selene: Your father's right, Hunny. It doesn't matter how old you are. You'll always be our little girl.

Eve: I love you guys.

Michael: We love you too, Dear. [Kisses her forehead]

Eve: [Smiles]

David: [Comes in] Someone needs to take over. I'm gonna get some sleep.

Selene: I'll get it.

David: [Nods] Good nite then.

Selene: Nite, David. [Gets up after he leaves and goes up to the wheel]

Eve/Michael: [Follow her]

Selene: [Takes the wheel]

Michael: [Wraps his arms around her waist]

Selene: [Knows who it is and smiles to herself] I can't believe this happened to me. I never imagined my life like this.

Michael: Neither did I. But I'm glad it turned out the way it did.

Selene: [Turns her head to look at him] So am I. After I met you, Michael, I saw what my future would be like without you and it frightened me terribly.

Michael: Me too, Selene. Me too. I saw a future without you and it frightened me. It was like I didn't have one unless you were in it.

Selene: Really? [Feeling touched]

Michael: Yes.

Selene: [Leans back into him and sighs happily] That's how mine was. I love you, Michael. And now we have a daughter together. I couldn't be any happier than I am now.

Michael: [Pecks her cheek] I love you too, Lene. And Eve. I'll do anything to protect the two of you.

Selene: I know you will, Michael. [Pecks his cheek]

Eve: [Watching them and smiles] *This is gonna be the best life ever.*

Selene: [Kind of heard her thoughts and looks at her smiling] Don't get your hopes up too high, Dear. This world is still dangerous for us. We're being hunted.

Eve: I know, but I can wish can't I?

Michael: Yes. You can wish, just be careful what it is you do wish for.

Eve: Don't worry. I will. [Smiles]

Selene: [Giggles]

Michael: [Looks at her and smiles] I love it when you smile.

Selene: I know you do. I can tell because your eyes light up every time I do.

Michael: I love you.

Selene: I love you too. [Pecks his lips]

* * *

After about three hours, Michael took the wheel and Selene sat beside Eve.

Selene: What you thinking about, Love?

Eve: [Looks at her mother] Nothing. Just the view of the water and the smell of the fresh air.

Selene: I see. Are you happy?

Eve: What do you mean?

Selene: Are you happy with me and your father? I mean, are you happy that we're your parents?

Eve: Of course. Why wouldn't I be?

Selene: Because we're not married. Because we couldn't raise you from birth.

Eve: That wasn't your fault, Mama. It was the lycans. If I figured anything out of you two, it's that you would have married years ago if you knew about me and because you love each other to no end. Not knowing you were pregnant with me wasn't your fault. How could you have known?

Selene: [Hugs her tight] I'm so relieved to hear you say that. You have no idea how worried I was about it.

Eve: Don't be. It's not your fault. Nor is it Daddy's. I mean that. Yes, I wish I could have been raised by you, but it wasn't your fault. The lycans and humans caught you off guard and took you at your weak point.

* * *

The next two days had been a long ride to the United States. The boat had finally docked and they all got off with David in front.

Eve: Where are we going now? Where are we actually?

Michael: We're in New York City.

Selene: Where you grew up?

Michael: Yes. Is that ok with you?

Selene: [Nods] Where are we going to live though?

Michael: For now, we're gonna stay with my parents. Just until we find a place of our own. Don't worry, they'll like you.

Selene: What about Eve? They won't like that we have a twelve year old daughter and aren't married.

Michael: If they don't, I'll take care of it. I promise. [Pulls her close and kisses her softly]

Selene: [Deepens it then pulls away] What would I do without you?

Michael: Probably die like would without you.

* * *

When they got to his parents' house, Michael rung the doorbell. A woman answered the door.

Woman: Michael?

Michael: Hi, Mom. This is Selene and Eve. She's twelve. And this is David.

Michael's Mom: [Looks at the trio] Hello. My name is Angela. Nice to meet you all. Come in. [Lets them in] By the way, Selene, you look amazing for a woman of your age. You don't even look a day over nineteen.

Selene: [Looks at her sitting in Michael's lap] It's a new product I'm trying out. Michael uses it too.

Angela: May I ask what it is you use?

Selene: It's a trial version. It's not out yet, but it's called Bare Minerals Ageless Cream.

Angela: Oh yes. I've heard of that. It really works?

Selene: [Nods]

Michael: [Can sense she's uncomfortable and lightly squeezes her hand in reassurance]

Selene: [Squeezes back reassured]

David: I'm a family friend of theirs. My family took them in when they needed it, but then my father was being his coward self again and pretty much kicked them out, so I just came with them. They invited me to live with them after selling the house and stuff.

Angela: So you're not related?

Michael: [Interrupts] No. But he has helped us in our time of need and we felt it only right to return the favor.

Selene: [Nods in agreement]

Angela: I see.

Eve: [Speaking for the first time] Could I... um... could I...

Angela: [Helps her out] Call me Grandma?

Eve: [Nods]

Angela: Of course you can, Dear. I am your grandmother after all.

Eve: Oh good. [Sighs in relief] I was afraid I'd have to call you by name.

Angela: Of course not, Deary. [Scoots over to make room] Come here. It's ok. Come sit with me. I don't bite.

Eve: [Looks at her father unsure]

Michael: [Nods]

Eve: [Gets up and sits by her grandmother]

Angela: [Wraps a blanket around her shoulders] There you go, Dear. How's that?

Eve: [Looks at her and slightly smiles] Thanks.

Angela: Anytime, Dear. You seemed cold.

Eve: A little. Thanks again though for the blanket.

Angela: No problem, Dear. Anytime. [Looks to the couple] So how long have you two been married?

Michael: Well, Mom, we're not. Not yet at least.

Angela: Why not? Your daughter's twelve.

Michael: It's a long story.

Angela: I have plenty of time. Tell me.

Selene: [Looks at Michael worried]

Michael: [Squeezes her hand lightly again] *Do you trust me?*

Selene: *Of course. Always.*

Michael: [Sends her a small reassuring smile letting her know he heard her then looks to his mother]

Angela: Well?

Michael: We didn't know about Eve until a few days ago.

Angela: A few days ago?! She's twelve years old for God sakes! How could you not have known about her until a few days ago?

Michael: That's why it's a long story.

Angela: Tell me. I'll sit here all day if I have to.

Eve: [Not wanting to listen to the conversation she speaks] Mama, I'm tired.

Selene: Ok, Hunny. [Looks at Angela] What room will we be staying in?

Angela: You and Michael will be in his old room. Eve can stay in the guest room across from it. David will be in the other.

Selene: No. She sleeps with us. Thank you though. [Looks to Michael]

Michael: I'll show you to it. [Gets up and takes them to his old room] Want to leave?

Eve: No. Not unless we're unwanted. I just don't want to hear that conversation.

Michael: Ok, Hun. [Looks to Selene] You gonna stay here too or come with me to explain?

Selene: I'll stay here. Just don't take long. How are you even going to tell her that story without letting her know what we are?

Michael: I know a way of sneaking around that. Don't worry. Just trust me.

Selene: I always do. [Pecks him on the lips] Don't be too long.

Michael: I won't. I'll be up soon. [Leaves to tell Angela the story]

Selene: [Looks at Eve] You alright?

Eve: Does Grandma not like us?

Selene: [Sits down on the bed] It's hard to tell, Love. Come here. [Reaches for her]

Eve: [Sits in her mother's lap] I want her to like us.

Selene: I know, Baby. [Kisses her temple] I do too.


	7. Michael's Explanation

[Downstairs with Michael, Angela, and David]

Angela: Is Selene coming down?

Michael: No. She decided to stay with Eve.

Angela: Oh. Alright. So tell me what's been going on. Why haven't you two married yet and how did you not know your daughter until a few days ago?

Michael: Well, I quit my job not long after Selene and I met. I began helping her in her investigations as a P.I. She's worked for the police for quite a while and I figured she could use the help, so I quit my medical intern job and teamed up with her as a P.I. There was this case about vampires and lycans starting to go after the humans about four months into our teaming up. Our boss had put us on the case and we were trying to investigate under cover. We had been doing great for two months until the day of the purge. Some other humans had mistaken us for one of them and captured us. Selene was pregnant at the time, but we didn't know. She had no symptoms of being pregnant. But after we found Eve, we figured out that for her to be born healthy, Selene had to be at least twenty weeks pregnant. When we were captured, we were frozen. And because of some drug or something, Selene had no memory of ever giving birth. They had frozen us for twelve years. Eve only had felt a connection to Selene somehow and freed her. The two of them escaped. I was still frozen, but to Selene, she thought I was dead because we got separated after I got shot. So then she started kind of seeing these images of reality through another person's eyes. She thought it might have been me and she followed the images. Of course she runs into David here as she does so. Lycans went through and she followed the images again. She came frantically to the rescue with David in tail assuming it was me. But when she got to the dead end, she saw this little twelve year old girl with my eyes and that looked like her. When she realized it could only mean that she was our daughter, she assumed I was dead. Selene and David took her with them. At the time, the only name she knew she had was Subject 2. The place Antigen where we were held, Eve was being tested on. While Selene and I were frozen not knowing she even existed. Had Eve not escaped and freed Selene, none of us would be here and Eve would be dead. The scientists of Antigen turned out to be lycans that were experimenting on us to try and create lycans that were ten times larger and stronger along with creating a liquid of some kind to help them gain immunity to silver which they're allergic to. David had helped the two of them and then the lycans came and they kidnapped Eve again. Selene went back to save her and during it, found me and freed me. After freeing me, she continued to save Eve.

Angela: [Looks at David] That's ridiculous!

David: He's telling the truth actually. I almost died when Eve got kidnapped. Selene saved me and once I got strong enough, I went to help her save Eve.

Michael: Once I was freed, I went to look for Selene and I ended up leaving the building not knowing she was there. I went into this small forest and found some food. And then I got ambushed by lycans and I guess Eve ended up seeing reality images through my eyes and they tracked me from that. David had come with them and three of them helped me to stop the ambush. Once that all happened and she introduced me to our daughter and David, David took us to a safe house he knew of and we stayed there for the night. David was gonna leave feeling like he was interfering with our little family reunion the next morning and that's when Selene and I convinced him to stay with us. So then we sold Grandfather's house he had left me knowing we didn't want to stay in Budapest and then we came here. So that's the story of what happened.

Angela: That's really crazy. And dangerous. But at least you're all together and alive. So how long had you known Selene since before the purge?

Michael: A little over six months. It was love at first sight for us. Selene was scared that I was really dead and that she'd end up raising Eve on her own. We named her Eve after Adam and Eve of the bible. Then her middle name is Cecelia after Selene's older sister that had died when she was young. We named her before we went to bed the night we were in that safe house.

Angela: Well, it's a beautiful name. So lycans raised her for the first twelve years of her life?

Michael: Yeah. Some things she can do and know are normal for her age, but she doesn't know how to read books or write anything. She's mostly got the mind of a two year old. So Selene and I have decided to try and teach her what we can before we enroll her in school in the grade with students her own age.

Angela: That poor child. Well, I'm glad that you've decided to do that. So when do you plan on proposing to Selene?

Michael: As soon as I find a ring. I'm gonna look tomorrow. I was hoping maybe you would take the two of them shopping or something for the day while David comes with me to help me pick out an engagement ring.

Angela: Sure, Hunny. I'd love to. It'll give me time to bond with my new family members.

Michael: Great! See you in the morning, Mom. Good nite.

Angela: Good nite, Hun.

Michael: [Goes upstairs] All done.

Selene: [Turns around] You're planning on proposing to me?

Michael: You heard that?

Selene: [Nods] I was coming down to see if everything was ok and I heard your mom ask you about it. Then I heard your answer. I came back up after that.

Michael: Are you mad?

Selene: [Shakes her head] No. Just a little surprised is all. You really want to marry me?

Michael: [Puts his arms around her waist and pulls her in kissing her softly] Of course I do. I can't live without you. I love you with all my heart and it'll never change. Like I said before, my love for you only grows stronger as each day passes.

Selene: [Tears up and smiles hugging him tight] Oh, Michael. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I want a big family with you. I want all of it.

Michael: [Smiles hugging her back] Good. I'm never letting you go. [Kisses the top of her head] Come on. Lets get some sleep.

Selene: [Jumps on him wrapping her legs around his waist] I'm sleeping on you tonight.

Michael: [Chuckles] Ok. As long as you're comfortable. [Gets in bed beside Eve and covers them]

Selene: I find you more comfortable than the bed. [Lays her head on his chest] And to follow what you said a minute ago, Good. Because YOU, Michael Corvin are mine. I'm never letting you go either.

Michael: [Chuckles] Always.

Selene: [Smiles and whispers] Good nite, Michael.

Michael: Good nite, Lene.


	8. The Park

The next morning, Selene awoke still in the same position she fell asleep. She looks up to see Michael still asleep and moves a stray piece of hair from his face.

Michael: [Wakes up at the touch and smiles] Morning.

Selene: [Smiles back] Morning. [Kisses him softly]

Michael: [Kisses back and pulls away] What time is it?

Selene: [Looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand] Eight o' clock.

Michael: That means Mom's up. She's usually up at six thirty. Hungry?

Selene: [Nods and gets up changing into a pair of dark boot-cut jeans and a black off the shoulder low scoop-neck top]

Michael: [Gets up changing quickly and turns around] Wow! [Whispered tone]

Selene: [Turns to look at him and smirks at his expression] You like?

Michael: Like? [Coming back into his conscious mind] More like LOVE. You look absolutely BEAUTIFUL.

Selene: Glad to hear it. You don't look too bad yourself. [Takes his hand and they go downstairs to the kitchen]

Angela: [Hears them and turns around smiling] Good morning, You Two.

Michael: Morning, Mom. [Sits down at the table]

Selene: [Sits beside him with Eve on the other side of her]

Eve: [Hands them each a packet of blood]

Selene: Thanks, Sweetheart. [Eats]

* * *

After breakfast, Angela cleans up then turns to Selene.

Angela: Ready to go somewhere?

Selene: Yes. [Looks to her daughter] Where would you like to go, Eve?

Eve: A park.

Angela: Ok. The park it is. [Takes them to her car and drives to the nearby park] Here we are. [Gets out with the other two]

Eve: [Sees the swings and runs to them] Mama! Push me!

Selene: [Walks up behind her and starts to push her]

Eve: [Squeals in delight] Higher, Mama. Higher!

Selene: [Pushes her higher]

Eve: Weeee! [Laughs]

Selene: [Laughs with her and sits down in the one beside her to swing with her]


	9. Feeding Birds and A Proposal

Selene and Eve played on the swings for ten minutes. Angela sat on a bench feeding the birds.

Eve: [Jumps off the swing and runs to sit beside her Grandmother] Grandma, what you doing?

Angela: [Looks at her] I'm feeding the birds. Want to try?

Eve: [Nods smiling and holds her hand out]

Angela: [Hands her some birdseed and holds her hand out] Open your palm and hold it steady.

Eve: [Holds her palm open and steady watching as a bird lands on her fingers and eats from her hand] [Laughs] It tickles!

Angela: [Giggles] See? They won't hurt you.

Eve: Can I do it again?

Angela: Sure. [Hands her more birdseed] This time, toss it to them on the ground.

Eve: [Does as told and watches as they eat] This is so cool!

Selene: [Sits beside Eve] Feeding the birds?

Eve: [Looks at her] Yeah. Grandma showed me how. It's fun.

Selene: [Smiles] Well I'm glad you're having fun.

Eve: [Feeds the birds one last time and runs to the sea-saw] Mama, come do the sea-saw with me.

Selene: [Walks over and sits on the opposite end] Hold on. [Plays with her daughter]

Eve: Weeeee! [Giggles] I love the park!

Selene: [Giggles] You're silly. But I'm glad you're having fun.

* * *

Michael: [Walks up five minutes later] Hey.

Selene/Eve: [Stop and get off]

Eve: Daddy! [Smiles and hugs him]

Michael: [Chuckles] Having fun I see.

Eve: Lots! I love the park! [Sees David and runs over to hug him]

Michael: [Shakes his head smiling then looks at Selene] She's gonna be a handful.

Selene: [Giggles] At least we'll get to let her have a normal childhood. Well, as normal as possible and for what's left of it anyway.

Michael: Agreed. [Wraps his arms around her waist] What do you think of my Mom?

Selene: [Wraps her arms around his neck] I think I like her. She taught Eve how to feed the birds about ten minutes ago. She seemed to like it. I think your mom may actually like us. That I was wrong about her.

Michael: [Smiles] I'm glad to hear that.

Eve: [Runs back over dragging David with her] Do it, Daddy!

Michael: [Looks at her confused] Do what?

Eve: [Wiggles her fingers at him as a sign]

Michael: Oh! [Looks at David] Did you tell her?

David: She asked. I wasn't gonna lie to her.

Michael: [Looks back at Eve who's smiling and sighs] Oh, alright. [Steps back from Selene and gets down on one knee pulling a small box out] Selene Alexandra, will you marry me? [Opens the box to reveal a silver band with a medium clear diamond in the middle]

Selene: [Tears up smiling and nods] Yes, Michael. I will.

Michael: [Stands up with putting the ring on her finger and smiles] I love you.

Selene: [Wipes her tears and kisses him softly] I love you too.

Eve: Yay! [Hugs both her parents from the side]

Selene/Michael: [Pull away and laugh hugging her back]

Angela: I think it's time for lunch.

Michael: [Looks at her] Good idea, Mom. [Wraps one arm around Selene's waist and walks to the car]

Eve: [Grabs David's hand and drags him to Angela's car] Where we going?

Angela: How does Mexican food sound?

Eve: Ok!

Selene: [Gets in the passenger seat]

Michael: [Gets in the driver's seat and looks over at Selene]

Selene: [Looks at him and smiles] My life couldn't get better than this.

Michael: [Turns on the ignition and follows his mother while putting his free hand on top of Selene's] Just think, we'll be officially a family once we're married.

Selene: [Turns her hand over and intertwines their fingers] I can't wait. What if we do the wedding in two weeks?

Michael: So soon?

Selene: Yes. I want to be officially yours as soon as possible.

Michael: Alright. In two weeks then. We'll start sending invites tomorrow.

Selene: [Smiles and bends over to peck him on the cheek] Sounds good.


	10. The Restaurant

At the mexican restaurant, everyone ordered. Angela ordered an enchilada dinner. Michael and Eve ordered rare steak, and Selene and David drank blood from glasses. Once the food came, Selene spoke up.

Selene: Michael and I have decided to have the wedding in two weeks.

Angela: Two weeks?! That's not enough time to plan a wedding.

Selene: It is for us. [Looks down sighing]

Angela: You alright, Selene Dear?

Selene: [Looks at her soon to be mother-in-law] Michael, Eve, David, and now you and your husband are the only family I have.

Angela: What do you mean?

Selene: [Looks down trying to hide her glossing eyes]

Michael: [Takes her hand under the table and squeezes it lightly in reassurance] Mom, maybe we should talk about the wedding. This is a very delicate subject for her.

Selene: [Looks at him trying to hold her tears back] No, Michael. It's ok. She's family. She should know. [Looks at Angela] When I was nineteen, The vampires were hunting the lycans for days. The war had spilled out into our house. I couldn't have saved my mother... or my sister. Their screams woke me. I got up about to run to my nieces' room. [Tears start falling at the memory] Twin girls... barely six years old. Butchered like animals.

Angela: Jesus christ.

Michael: Yeah. That's what I said too when she told me. [Pulls Selene into his lap and wraps his arms around her comfortingly]

Selene: [More tears flow silently and continues] My father was outside in the barn trying to fend them off. I went there to see if he was alright. When I got there, I found him dead too. I cried next to his body. The next thing I knew, I was saved. He drove them off and saved me.

Angela: Who?

Selene: Viktor. The leader of the vampires. Or so I thought at the time. I was working as a P.I. for him for many years until the night I met Michael. Never once did he try and turn me. I was surprised he didn't kill me. He helped me and gave me the strength to avenge my family against the lycans. The night I met Michael, it was raining and we were in the subway station. I was following some lycans to find their new hideout. My vampire partner who was a death dealer was taking pictures. He found that one of the lycans was following Michael. Of course we didn't know why or even know his name yet. We went into the subway station to follow them. Michael was on his way to work. I rounded a corner staying in the shadows to keep from the lycans seeing me. At that moment, Michael looked up and our eyes met. We just stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, but was really like ten seconds and then I backed away. I started feeling something I thought I lost way back when and That's when the lycans spotted my partner Rigel. They started shooting up the place and that's when I went back into focus. A woman with blonde hair got shot in the shoulder and Michael dived in to save her. Throughout the shooting, Rigel was killed with what turned out to be a UV round which is short for Ultraviolet Ammunition. Once the chaos died down, I found one trying to take Michael in the middle of his little rescue. I shot him and killed him before anything could happen to Michael. At the time, lycans were all males. I found out the trailing of him and went to investigate after looking at Rigel's pictures. I found his name and address and went looking for him. When I got there, he wasn't home and I broke in determined to find the reason the lycans might have been following him. When the phone rang, I heard footsteps and hid. Michael came in looking to see who broke in and I sort of attacked him. Lycans attacked and he ran. I killed the lycans and found one more at the elevator that Michael went down. I shot him and saved Michael. For the time being anyway. I drag him to my car and speed off to lose the lycan. Next thing I know, he catches up and stabs my shoulder through the roof. Michael tried to get me to stop the car once I got the lycan off. I yelled at him that I was fine and to just hold on. He tried to reach over to check it and I pulled my pistol on him telling him to back off. It was just to scare him. I was losing a lot of blood and the next thing I knew, I passed out. We apparently went into the river and sank. Michael saved me. I wake up and he's passed out, but I'm all fixed up. I took him back to the manor and when he awoke, I introduced myself and assured him he was safe. Two nights later, we were attacking the den and I found myself saving Michael again. The night before, Michael and I had kissed. That's when more of that butterflies in my stomach thing came into play. Viktor was told of a bite that didn't happen and had ordered me to kill Michael, but I realized I couldn't. That's how I wound up saving him again. Next thing I know, Kraven who was Viktor's second in command, showed up and shot Michael before me. Right in front of me. I end up saving his life again and the next thing I knew, I was being told of Viktor. That night, I found out the truth was that he himself was the one to have killed my family. I did what had to be done and I killed him. Michael and I were the only ones left except for the few lycans that went back into hiding. Michael being my only ally, we left. I couldn't go back to the manor, so we just drove. Next day, we ended up in Norway somewhere and we went into hiding for the day. I had gotten burned and Michael fixed me up again. We stayed there and the next thing we knew, we were making love. That's how this all started. Of course we figured that, that was when I had conceived Eve. Because six months later was when we were captured. [Sobbing at the memories now]

Angela: Oh dear God. I'm SO sorry, Hunny. I didn't realize you had been through all that.

Michael: [Turns Selene around in his lap and rubs her back laying her head on his chest] If everybody's done eating, why don't we go home. Selene needs some space.

Eve: [Looking horrified from her mother's story and just nods following him]

Angela: [Pays the bill and leaves with David] I can't believe that happened to her family like that.

David: Neither can I. That's the first I heard about it too.


	11. Grandpa Corvin and A Pregnancy

When the group got home, an old man opened the door.

Old Man: There you are, Angela.

Angela: Hey, George. Michael and his family are here. [Walks inside]

George Corvin: [Looks to Michael] Michael? Our son?

Michael: Hi, Dad.

Selene: [Looks at him] Hello.

George: [Looks at her] Hello. Michael, who's this?

Michael: [Puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close] This is my fiance' Selene. [Pulls Eve in front of them] And this is our daughter Eve. She's twelve.

George: Twelve? My God! And you're not married yet?

Michael: Mom can tell you about it later. Selene and I are sending invitations tomorrow. Our family will be the only ones there. Selene's was...

Selene: Murdered. Slaughtered by a vampire elder. One that I thought saved me. [Tears up again]

George: Oh! I'm so sorry, Dear. Come in and we can talk.

Michael: I'm taking her to our room. She's very upset right now. Maybe later, Dad.

George: Oh of course. I don't want to upset her more. Go right on up.

Michael: [Takes Selene upstairs]

George: [Looks at David] And who might you be?

David: My name's David. I'm just a friend who's living with them.

George: Oh. Well, welcome. I'm Michael's father George.

David: Hello. [Walks inside]

George: [Looks to Eve] So, you're my granddaughter?

Eve: Hi, Grandpa. It's nice to finally meet you. [Hugs him]

George: [Hugs her back pulling her inside]

Eve: [Lets go] Daddy's talked about you and Grandma. After telling me all about you, I couldn't wait to meet you.

George: Why didn't he call us and tell us about you and your mother?

Eve: He said he wanted to surprise you. I was a surprise to both of them.

George: What do you mean?

Eve: I shouldn't tell you. I'll let Grandma explain it. Besides, it's a touchy subject for me. I went upstairs so I wouldn't hear Dad tell Grandma last night.

George: I see. So how long have they known you?

Eve: Including today, four days. They were captured by humans in an under cover assignment they were on for two months. Mom was pregnant with me, but didn't know it. The day I met her, I had escaped the place that captured them and kept me locked up for the last twelve years. I found Mom and freed her, but then I ran off scared. Next thing I know, I'm in a sewer and Mom finds me after her escape. I'll let Grandma explain the rest later. I'm just glad to have both parents alive and I'm happy to be with them.

George: I don't blame you. You poor child. I can't imagine what you've been through.

Eve: Mom's worse than me. She's been through a lot more than I have. I may not have known my parents growing up, but at least they're alive. Mom knew her parents and family and had to watch every last one of them be slaughtered when she was only nineteen. She had an older sister named Cecelia who had twin daughters. Mom's twin nieces were barely six years old and they were slaughtered like animals. Mom gave me the middle name Cecelia after her sister. So my full name is Eve Cecelia Corvin. I've only had the name for a few days. Mom never knew she had me until she saw my eyes. She says I have Daddy's eyes. Anyway, until the day we met, I was known as Subject 2. So I was without a real name until I met them.

George: I'm so sorry, Hunny.

Eve: It's ok. I am who I am. I'm just glad to have my parents with me.

[With Selene and Michael]

Michael: Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?

Selene: No. [Pecks his lips] I feel better when you're here.

Michael: Ok. Hey...

Selene: [Looks at him]

Michael: Everything's going to be fine. I promise.

Selene: [Kisses him passionately]

Michael: [Deepens it and lays down]

Selene: [Pulls away and takes off his shirt smiling seductively]

Michael: What?

Selene: Nothing.

Michael: Don't give me that. I know you. What is it?

Selene: Nothing! It's just that I can't believe you're all mine. It just amazes me that I got a man like you.

Michael: Selene, I will ALWAYS be your man. If anyone here is lucky, it's me. I'm the one that's lucky to have YOU. You're beautiful in every way inside and out, you're strong willed and protective of the people you love, you're defensive of those you care for, and you can kick ass like I've never seen in a woman before. I love you forever because of who you are. You tried saving me as a human and it failed. But the thing is, you tried. That's all that matters. I'm immortal now like you because you infected me to save my life. Even though you turned me into something else entirely, you still saved my life.

Selene: You know I would've tried my best to stay with you even if you were still human? I love you, Michael. I physically saved you, but YOU saved me emotionally. You saved me by helping me to find the truth and you also saved me from a fate worse than death. You saved my heart. You saved me from the car crash, but you saved me emotionally and that's why I love you.

Michael: So what do you want to do?

Selene: [Whispers in his ear] Make love to me, Michael.

Michael: [Kisses her deeply and passionately]

Selene: [Kisses back and pulls away]

Michael: [Pulls her shirt off then her bra]

Selene: [Pulls his pants off quickly getting wetter by the second]

Michael: [Pulls her pants off]

Selene: [Takes his boxers off and flips them over]

Michael: [Takes off her panties and sucks on her nipple]

Selene: Oh, Michael. Ohh.

Michael: [Switches to the other to even out the attentions]

Selene: OH! Michael, I need you inside me right now.

Michael: [Kisses her entire collarbone and thrust in her fast and hard]

Selene: Oh, FUCK! Shit! YES! HARDER!

Michael: [Goes faster and harder moaning] Selene! I LOVE YOU! FUCK!

Selene: Oh, GOD! [Compulses around his member and screams] MICHAEL!

Michael: [On the edge and slams into her one last time] SELENE! [Collapses beside her]

Selene: [Panting and turns to face him] That was wonderful, Michael. Thank you.

Michael: [Pecks her on the lips] Always. I love you, Lene.

Selene: I love you too, Michael. [Whispers]

* * *

A week later, it's 7:00 a.m. and everyone just ate.

Selene: [Suddenly feels sick and runs to the bathroom]

Michael: Selene! [Follows her and holds her hair back]

Selene: [Throws up until she's done]

Michael: You alright, Hunny?

Selene: [Looks at him] I don't know. I've never been sick before. Not since I was human.

Michael: I think there might be something you can do. I'll be right back. [Kisses her cheek and runs off]

Selene: [Sighs and sits on the bed]

Eve: [Walks in] Mama?

Selene: [Looks up] Hey, Sweetheart.

Eve: Are you ok?

Selene: I'll be fine. I just got a little sick is all.

Eve: But you don't get sick.

Selene: I know. I haven't been sick since I was human. Your father went to get me something to try. Are you alright?

Eve: I'm fine. I like it here.

Selene: Good. I'm glad. I like it here too.

Michael: [Runs in]

Selene/Eve: [Look at him]

Selene: Michael.

Michael: [Hands her a pregnancy test box with two tests in it] Do both of them. Go now.

Selene: [Nods] Eve, why don't you go hang out with David?

Eve: [Nods and leaves]

Selene: [Takes both tests and waits]

[Ten minutes later]

Selene: [Looks at the results in shock]

Michael: [Knocks] Selene, Baby, can I come in?

Selene: Uh... umm... sure.

Michael: [Walks in] Is everything ok?

Selene: [Turns to look at him still in shock]

Michael: What is it, Love?

Selene: [Hands him the results]

Michael: [Looks at them and then at her] You're pregnant?

Selene: [Finally comes out of shock] It appears so. What do you think of it?

Michael: What do I think of it? I think it's wonderful. What about you?

Selene: [Thinks a minute then smiles] We're having a baby. [Laughs in joy] We're having a baby! [Hugs him tight]


End file.
